The present invention relates generally to a print layout of Braille and conventional characters that allow a visually impaired person and a sighted person concurrently read a text.
Braille is a well-established code that allows a visually impaired or a blind person to read. The Braille code utilizes a matrix of 6 dots (2 columns of 3 dots each) to represent letters, numerals and punctuation marks. Although a variety of print media, e.g., books, magazines, incorporating the Braille code are available for use by the visually impaired, it is currently difficult for a sighted person and a visually impaired individual to concurrently read a print medium, e.g., a book. Such difficulties can give rise to variety of educational obstacles, for example, in educating children having blindness or visual impairments. Further, the inability of a sighted educator or parent to share a book with a child having visual impairments can deprive the child of social and familial bonding that such an interaction can foster.
Hence, there is a need for improved print-layouts and books that allow simultaneous use by a sighted person and a visually impaired individual.